1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voicemail messaging systems operating over the Advanced Intelligent Network (“AIN”) or the Wireless Intelligent Network (“WIN”). More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for redirecting telephone calls to and from voicemail messaging systems through the AIN or WIN.
2. Background Information
Many consumers prefer to screen incoming telephone calls to avoid answering either unwanted calls or unnecessary calls when a consumer is otherwise occupied. For example, a consumer may wish to learn what product or service is being offered by a telemarketing company before choosing to answer a call, or otherwise to simply avoid telemarketing sales calls altogether. As another example, a consumer may wish to avoid calls from a particular person at certain times. For safety concerns, it is also sometimes preferable to screen calls in order to avoid speaking with unknown callers.
Presently, there are several systems available that enable consumers to screen calls. In most landline telephone service areas and wireless telephone plans, consumers can subscribe to a “caller ID” service that allows consumers to identify the caller's name or telephone number before choosing whether or not to answer the call. The caller's name or telephone number is displayed on a screen on or near the consumer's telephone while the telephone is ringing. Consumers often can use this display to assist in deciding whether to avoid a caller without first having to answer the telephone.
Although caller ID systems often can be used effectively for screening calls, there are some situations in which caller ID displays do not enable a consumer to identify the actual caller. First, many callers know how to use caller ID blocking codes before dialing a consumer's telephone number to avoid being identified on a caller ID system. Second, caller ID systems may be inoperable when a call is dialed over a long-distance telephone line outside a local calling area. Finally, although caller ID systems can provide either the telephone number or the registered name for the calling party's telephone line, the actual calling party may be calling from another person's telephone. For example, if a friend calls from a pay phone, the consumer may not recognize the telephone number for the pay phone that is provided on the caller ID system, and may conclude incorrectly that the call is from a stranger.
Another disadvantage of caller ID systems is that such systems do not enable subscribers to screen messages from the caller to allow the subscriber to determine whether she is interested in accepting the call. If an incoming call is from a stranger, a subscriber may wish to know why the stranger is calling before deciding whether to pick up the telephone (e.g., the subscriber may wish to accept a call from someone who found the subscriber's lost credit card, but may not want to accept a call from a company offering a new credit card account). Even if the subscriber recognizes the calling party's telephone number, she may still wish to know the nature of the call to decide whether to pick up the telephone (e.g., whether a neighbor is calling because of an emergency or just to socialize). Unfortunately, because caller ID systems do not record messages, the subscriber may have to call back each person who called, thereby defeating the purpose of screening the calls.
Telephone network-operated voicemail is another system for screening telephone calls that are received at telephones in a landline or wireless network. In such network-based voicemail systems, unanswered calls to subscribers' telephones are forwarded to a central voicemail system or database. Once connected to the voicemail system, the caller may hear a greeting or other announcement, and can leave a message for the subscriber. The caller's message may be digitally recorded and stored in the voicemail database or may be recorded using some other suitable medium. After at least one message has been recorded by the voicemail system, the telephone network alerts the subscriber that she has one or messages waiting. The alert may be provided as an audible signal (e.g., a short, “stutter” signal may be provided on the subscriber's telephone extension before “regular” dial tone is provided, or the subscriber's customer premises equipment (CPE) may ring or provide other audible alerts). Alternatively, the alert may be a visual cue (e.g., the CPE may include a visual voicemail waiting indication such as a light flashing) to notify the subscriber that a message is waiting. The subscriber can then call a special telephone number and retrieve the message from a personalized “voicemail box” in the database after providing a password to the voicemail system.
As described above, in conventional network-based voicemail services all calls from a subscriber's telephone that remain unanswered after a certain number of rings are forwarded to the voicemail server. Once the call has been forwarded to the voicemail system, the subscriber is unable to listen to the caller as she leaves a message until after the caller's recording is completed (e.g., typically after the calling party “hangs up”). Therefore, a conventional network-based voicemail system does not enable a subscriber to screen calls in “real time.” To screen calls, a caller must wait for an indeterminable amount of time after the telephone rings, check for an alert from the network indicating a new voicemail message has been received, call the voicemail system to retrieve the message, and then return the call to the caller if desired. If a subscriber receives many telephone calls, this would be an inefficient and tiresome process.
A conventional analog cassette or digital answering machine is yet another system for screening telephone calls. Answering machines are connected to a telephone extension in the home and can be programmed to answer a call after a certain number of rings, play a greeting or announcement, and then record a message. With an answering machine, users can play back messages that were received when the called party was away from the home or otherwise unable or unwilling to answer the telephone call. In most cases, if a user wishes to screen calls, she can listen to a message as it is being received and recorded on the answering machine. At any time during the recording of the message, the user can pick up the telephone to answer the call and disconnect the answering machine.
Although conventional answering machines allow users to effectively screen calls, many users prefer using a network-based voicemail system instead of using a traditional answering machine. While both answering machines and voicemail systems may allow subscribers to retrieve messages by calling a designated number from any telephone, many subscribers prefer the centralized backup and redundancy provided by a network-based system. Moreover, if there are several persons who share a telephone line, each can maintain a separate, private voicemail box in the voicemail system, to enable callers to place messages in a particular voicemail box corresponding to the intended recipient. Another advantage of network-based voicemail systems is that the telephone network can forward calls to the voicemail system when the telephone line is occupied (e.g., when a computer is connected to the telephone to connect to the Internet). In this manner, a subscriber can continue to receive messages at all times. Finally, unlike answering machines, a telephone network-based voicemail system may be used in conjunction with wireless telephones in the wireless network.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a method and system for screening calls incoming to either landline to wireless telephones that enables a subscriber to screen messages in real-time, while still enjoying other commonly-available features associated with conventional telephone network-based voicemail systems.